Attack of the Sugar-crazed Fasttalker
by Cdragon
Summary: Ever wonder what Pietro would be like when he's sugar high?


DISCLAIMER: All these Xmen Evo people do not belong to me.  
  
A/N: I read a bunch of stories about Kitty going nuts after eating too many Pixy Stix, and I wondered. What would it be like if the already hyperactive Pietro was sugar high?  
  
  
Attack of the Sugar-crazed Fasttalker  
  
"Is that all you got?" Pietro asked as Fred walked in and dumped the bag of groceries on the table. "I knew we shouldn't have let you go to the store by yourself."  
On the table was cans of Mountain Dew, Pepsi, chips, and various other high sugar content junk foods.  
"Oh well," Todd said, grabbing the bag of Cheetos. He hopped to the couch in the living room and turned on the TV.  
"Hey, wait a minute." Pietro said, digging through the junk food, "Yes! You got Hershey's" He grabbed the large bag of chocolate and rushed to the couch. Todd was lying on it, and Pietro just shoved him over.  
"Hey, there's chocolate," Todd said, trying to grab the bag from Pietro.  
"Ha! Too slow!" Pietro shouted, holding the bag out of Todd's reach. He opened the bag and started downing the chocolate. Pretty soon, the bag was empty.  
"Awman!" Pietro shouted, talking fast, even for him, "Whatelsewegot?" He rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Pixy Stix.  
"Why'dyougetthese?" Pietro asked fred as he come back into the living room.  
"What?" Fred replied, unable to understand Pietro.  
"Nevermind," Pietro said. He dove back onto the couch, nearly landing on Todd. He hopped out of the way just in time and sat down on the floor.  
Pietro started inhaling the tiny paper packets of sour sugar, he ate so fast.  
"I'mthirsty"he said, rushing back into the kitchen. He grabbed three cans of Mountain Dew and one can of Pepsi. He came back into the living room and within two minutes he had finished all four cans of soda.  
"I'mbored," he said, "Whatelseison?" He grabbed the remote and started flipping channels so fast that smoke came out of the cable box. The TV went out.  
"What'd you do that for?!" Fred yelled, annoyed.  
"I'mstillbored." Pietro said. He jumped out the couch and ran upstairs. There was suddenly a loud explosion and Lance shouted,  
"YOU ARE DEAD!"  
"Yougottacatchmefirst!CatchmeCatchme!Catchme!Catchme!" Pietro yelled, then started laughing histerically. He ran back downstairs at superspeed, still laughing. He was followed by Lance, who was covered by black soot.  
As he ran by, Todd said, "Um, Lance. Your vest is on fire."  
"What?!" Lance yelled. He saw the small flame on the collar of his vest. "Ah!"  
He dropped to the ground and rolled until the flame went out. He thencontinued his persuit of Pietro, who had been running in a circle the whole time.  
"Catchme!Catchme!Catchme!Catchme!Catchme!" Pietro continued shouting.   
"YOU ARE TOAST!!!!" Lance shouted, "I'LL TEACH YOU TO BLOW UP MY NEW STEREO!!!!!"  
"Catchme!Catchme!Catchme!" Pietro yelled. He ran down the hall to Fred's room.  
"Oh no," Fred said. He stampeded down the hall to his room. There was a series of loud crashes before Pierto and Lance ran out. Fred looked into his room with horror to see everything knocked around and broken. Hurricane Pietro had passed through, after all.  
Pietro and Lance ran out the back door.  
"Hahahahahaha!Youcan'tcatchme!" Pietro yelled.  
"Oh no!" Todd said, "He's loose!"  
He and Fred ran out the door after them.  
  
  
"Do you hear something?" Kitty said as she and Evan played cards.  
"Huh?" Evan replied, "Yeah. It kinda sounds like a train."  
Suddenly there was a loud crash outside and the intruder alarm went off. Kitty and Evan bolted downstairs.  
  
Pietro sat in the driver's seat of Scott's car.  
"Ialwayswantedtodrivethisthing!" Pietro said, "Ooh!Iwonderwhatthesethingsdo!" He quickly pressed every button on the dashboard. The last button caused the hood to pop open.  
"Ooh!Neato!Shinystuff!" Pietro shouted. He jumped out of the car and ran to the enginge. He quickly started unsrewing everything and ripping out wires. He closed the hood and hid behind some boxes. He stifled a laugh as Scott ran into the garage.  
"MY CAR!!!" he shouted.  
Pietro couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. Scott saw him and tried to grab him. Pietro dodged and ran. He grabbed a can of white paint as he ran out.  
"Hehehehehe!" he laughed as he ran out. He disappeared.  



End file.
